Les histoires Ikeda
by Eyto
Summary: Les mondes de Détective Conan et le nôtre ne font qu'un. Chacun d'entre nous a dû s'habituer à vivre en harmonie avec ces personnages du manga qu'on aime tant. Et le parrain Akai raconte ces histoires aux générations futures, pour les distraire en premier lieu... et ça marche. #Hiatus
1. L'histoire des barbies

Cette fiction.

C'est du WTF.

Alors, anti délire... au revoir !

* * *

**Histoire 1 : Barbie**

**Shuichi Akai, narrateur.**

C'est l'histoire d'Akai, qui tira sur Gin.

Mais Gin, n'aimait pas quand Akai lui tirait dessus.

Ai-chan et Popo-chan, eux, comptaient les points.

Gin en avait marre de se battre.

.

De ce fait, Akai le shoota et coupa ses cheveux.

Puis il en fit une barbie.

Et du coup, il jouait avec.

Devant les cris des deux autres jeunes filles.

.

Après quoi, Gin coupa ceux d'Akai.

Mais ils étaient déjà coupés !

Alors il récupéra tous les cheveux et en fit un yéti,

Et ils se rendirent au QG de l'Organisation...

Pour faire flipper les membres.

**FIN.**

* * *

Cherchez pas...

C'est WTF.

A+


	2. L'histoire de l'AMV

Dédicace à mes deux filles : Ai-chan et Popo-chan.

**Histoire 2 : AMV**

Un jeune homme,

Appelé Akai,

se promena dans les bois,

et trouva une jeune fille sur son ordinateur.

.

Elle faisait des amv,

D'Akai,

Et accompagne après celui-ci Akai,

Chez lui.

.

Sur la route ils croisent Popo-chan,

Qui cueille des fleurs,

Avec une étrange barbie,

Et des gants de cuisine.

.

Popo-chan se retourne,

Elle mâche ses gants avant de les jeter,

Elle crie en levant les bras,

Puis décide d'accompagner Akai et Ai-chan.

.

Ils arrivent chez eux,

Ils prennent des pop-corns et du coca,

Mettent l'amv d'Akai,

Et ils la passent en boucle,

Jusqu'à faire chier le voisin.

.

**FIN**


	3. L'histoire des tirs

**Histoire 3 : Tirs**

Akai tira sur Gin,

Mais Akemi se jeta sur lui,

Alors Conan mangea un couscous,

Comme si c'était un film.

.

Peu après Vodka se jeta sur Gin,

Mais Akai tira à nouveau,

Gin et Vodka prirent la fuit en hélicoptère,

Akai les suivirent à la nage.

.

Haibara fit un câlin à Conan,

Puis lui vola son couscous,

Soudain Bourbon et Vermouth firent une danse,

Et Akai passa à toute vitesse avec l'hélico.

.

L'hélico de Gin s'écrasa dans un champs de fleur,

Et Akai utilisa un lance-flamme pour tous les tuer,

Mais des éléphants écrasèrent Gin,

Puis un rhinocéros fonça sur Shuichi.

.

Conan sauta sur le rhinocéros,

Et une bombe explosa,

Tout le monde s'envolèrent,

Avec la team rocket.

.

**FIN ?**


	4. L'histoire du Ayumi versus Gentator

Idée original de Claude &amp; Startold.

* * *

**Histoire 4 : Ayumi versus Gentator**

Claude et Startold mangeaient tous deux des popcorns,

Devant une Ayumi et un Genta,

Qui se battaient tous deux,

Sur un ring de boxe.

.

Ayumi utilisa ses tentacules pour venir à bout du terrible Gentator,

Mais il utilisa ses armes chimiques pour l'arrêter,

Claude donna du pop-corn à Startold,

Ayumi passa au-dessus de Startold.

.

"Tiens, j'ai senti un petit courant d'air" dit-il.

"C'est pas moi." répondit Claude.

.

Gentator utilisa ses yeux pour pulvériser Ayumi,

Mais elle répliqua avec son bouclier de tentacules.

.

"Je vois des tentacules, c'est grave Docteur ?" demanda Startold.

"J'en ai vu des plus belles, tu sais... donc non." répondit à nouveau Claude.

.

Popo-chan arrive en pom-pom girl et soutient Ayumi,

Ai-chan arrive et soutient Gentator.

.

"Tiens, des filles." remarqua Startold.

"Dangereux !" répliqua Claude.

.

Ayumi s'écrasa par terre et Gentator se jeta sur elle,

Le combat provoqua une grosse explosion.

.

"Euh, là, j'ai VRAIMENT senti un courant d'air... mais chaud."

"Ce n'est toujours pas moi."

**FIN.**


	5. L'histoire du Chan, chan

Pour ma Ai-chan et ma Popo-chan, deux filles extraordinaire. 3

* * *

**Histoire 5 : Chan, chan**

Ai-chan et Popo-chan regardaient toutes les deux Akai-chan,

Il faisait face à Jackie Chan.

.

"Vas-y AKAI-chan ! (punch)" cria Popo-chan,

"Oui mon Akai (h)" encouragea Ai-chan.

.

Akai fusilla du regard Jackie Chan,

Lui de même,

Ils étaient en position de combat,

Prêt à s'affronter.

.

"Inutile, Pistolero." déclara Jackie Chan "Neuf méthodes pour te buter ici et maintenant".

"Petit joueur !" répondit Akai-chan. "J'en ai compté 28 !"

.

Akai fronça les sourcils,

Ai-chan trembla,

Jackie Chan leva un sourcil,

Popo-chan trembla.

.

Akai leva le bras gauche,

Jackie le bras droit.

.

"Kame...hame... HA" crièrent les deux hommes.

.

En une seconde,

Les deux hommes s'étaient envolés,

Ai-chan et Popo-chan quittèrent les lieux,

En sifflotant.

.

**FIN**


	6. L'histoire de la balle

**L'histoire de la balle :**

Gin fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez, Shuichi Akai. Tu es capable de survivre à... CA!

BANG.

La balle entra dans la bouche d'Akai, qui; avec ses deux dents de devant, l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

Il la recracha par terre, un peu de sang sur ses lèvres.

Gin ouvrit grand les yeux, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

\- Du... ack... lu...?

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux.

\- On rejoue ? demanda Akai.

**FIN.**


	7. L'histoire du duel

**L'histoire du duel  
**

Gin fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien, nous nous rencontrons encore.

\- Oui.

Subaru afficha un grand sourire.

\- Notre affrontement va être rude.

\- Prépare-toi à mordre le poussière !

Ils pointèrent tous deux leur bras vers l'autre.

\- DUEL !

**FIN.**


	8. Les braquages d'Akai (1)

**L'histoire du braquage**

Lorsque Ai-chan et Popo-chan se retrouvèrent derrière la banque,

Eyto et Akai prirent en main des fusils.

"Ok, tu as les cagoules Akai ?"

"Bah, j'ai pris des chaussettes, c'était trop cher."

Eyto se frappa le visage,

Ai explosa de rire tandis que Popo soupira.

"Bon... et des balles ?"

"J'ai des crayons à papier !" s'écria Ai-chan.

"On rentre, et on dégomme tout !" répondit Popo-chan.

Akai rigola, et ouvrit la porte arrière.

.

Eyto jette un coup d'œil dedans.

"Putain, c'est des flingues à eau !" cria-t-il.

"Pas grave, on les mouilles !" rassura Ai-chan,

"Ouais, ils attraperont une bonne grippe !" reprit Akai,

"Les mamans vont pas être contentes !" susurra Popo-chan.

.

Eyto entre dans la banque, puis ressort.

"C'est fermé entre midi et deux."

.

Après avoir attendu deux heures, Akai entre,

Un crie se fait entendre, mais Akai ressort.

"Ok, j'ai des pièces de monnaie !"

Ai-chan soupira, tandis que Popo-chan explosa de rire.

"Où est ton arme ?!" cria Eyto.

"Oups, je l'ai oublié au guichet."

"Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE !"

.

"On est prêt ?" demanda Marie-chan.

"Je vois rien dans cette chaussette noire, putain !" répondit Akai.

.

"Merde les gars, y'a une file d'attente, je suis pas patient !" soupira Akai.

"MAIS t'es CON OU QUOI ?"

.

"On oublie. Y'a deux flics qui viennent d'entrer..." précisa Ai-chan.

"P'tain..." souffla Popo-chan.

Akai se frappa la tête contre le mur.

.

"C'est fermé, pour la nuit..."

"J'ABANDONNE !" s'écria Eyto en se barrant.

"Moi aussi !" suivit Popo-chan.

"Moi aussi !" répéta Ai-chan.

...

"Nan mais au pire, on peut faire cuire des merguez pour la nuit ?" proposa Akai.


	9. L'histoire de la voiture

Petite dédicace à ColineDC et Claude le noctambule ;)

**L'histoire de la voiture**

Lors d'une nuit sourde et effrayante,

Coline et Claude enfilèrent des cagoules.

"On va me reconnaitre avec mon pull 'I love Ran (h)' Coline !" soupira Claude. "Et en plus, il me gratte... je peux le jeter ?"

"Il est mignon ton pull... je vois pas ce qui est dérangeant. Si ça gratte, bah gratte-toi."

"Ran." répondit-il froidement. "Et le cœur."

.

Coline s'approcha de la voiture de Gin,

Tandis que Claude râlait encore sur son pull #swagg.

"Nan, vraiment... ce pull j'en ferais bien une boule de laine pour mon chat."

"Tu as la chance de pouvoir avoir Ran sur ton torse, et tu te plains."

"Alors primo, c'est pas comme ça que j'aimerais qu'elle soit, et deuxio c'est Shiho que je veux..."

.

Coline ouvrit un sac de sport après l'avoir déposé sur le sol,

"Euh... où sont les outils ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ah merde, c'est mon sac avec les doujins et les fics..."

"Et on fait comment ?" cria Coline.

"Bah si tu continue de gueuler comme ça, Gin va se faufiler derrière nous et nous faire peur." souffla-t-il. "Encore plus s'il a un masque de Ran"

Coline soupira,

Claude prit sa place et, de toute sa délicatesse, défonça la portière de la voiture.

.

Coline s'installa sur le siège avant et sautilla dessus tel un trampoline,

Claude posa ses mains sur le volant.

"Vrouuum"

"Tu nous fait quoi là ?" dit-elle fermement.

"On a bien le droit de rêver un peu." répondit-il.

Coline afficha un sourire très bête avant de s'imaginer Claude...

"Ton rêve; c'est sur la banquette arrière surtout."

"Ouais." susurra-t-il. "Mais un siège avant ne fait pas de mal. Ou presque..."

.

"Et on démarre comment sans clé ?" demanda Claude.

"C'est ce que m'a demandé Shiho la dernière fois à ton sujet."

"Je suis pas marié avec un psychopathe, personnellement."

.

"Si on bouge pas notre cul, Gin va nous surprendre." s'écria Coline.

"T'inquiète, je lui filerais le pull en échange."

Coline sortit de la voiture en se frappant le visage,

Puis vint le tour de Claude qui explosa de rire.

"On ne sera jamais prêt pour le jour venu..." explosa Coline.

"Ces entrainements ne servent à rien !"

...

"Par contre, je plaisantais pas pour le pull, je peux le filer à Gin, non ?"


	10. L'histoire des aliens

**L'histoire des aliens**

"Qu'en est-il devenu du pull I love Ran, Claude ?" demanda Mamz.

"Tu verras."

Claude sortit le pistolet à eau,

Tandis que Mamz prit le bazooka cookie.

.

Les aliens sautèrent sur Claude, en masse, et écrasé sous une tonne de "chose verte" selon ses dires, il tira à l'aveugle.

"Je préfère les femmes, bordel !"

Mamz tira avec son bazooka.

"Y'a un alien qui porte un pull I love Ran !"

Claude explosa de rire, tandis qu'Akai et Camel tirèrent sur les aliens.

"Je lui ai mit de force." cria Claude.

"Dans quel sens ?" demanda Mamz.

"TOUT."

Mamz explosa de rire en voyant les aliens.

"Ils se battent avec des POMPOTES ! OOOOOaaaahh putain..."

.

"Tu as donné ton pull à un... ALIEN ?!" s'écria Coline.

"Non il me l'a volé ce bougre !"

BANG.

Un cookie énorme explosa dans le ciel.

C'est donc une Yami Cécile heureuse qui sautilla pour les ramasser.

"Avec tous ces cadavres, ME pourra avoir le bide plein pendant 3 siècles."

"A TAAAABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" hurla ME au milieu des aliens.

"Et pourquoi ils attaquent pas ME?!" cria Mamz.

"Il est trop perver- il leur ressembl- il... pas d'explication."

BANG.

Un autre cookie explosa.

...

"Y'en a plus." soupira Mamz.

"Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser !" déclara Claude.

"Toi tu préfères les femmes !" répondit ME en mangeant.

(_-_)

_Une étrange odeur de vomi avait envahi la salle ce jour-là..._

_"Akai-san, une autre histoire !"_

_"Mhm... celle du MacDonald et des tentacules, alors ?"_

_C'est l'histoire de..._


	11. L'histoire de l'offrande

**L'histoire de l'offrande  
**

"Oh mon dieu Popo, on a volé une bouteille de Bourbon !" cria Ai-chan.

"COUPÉ !" cria le réalisateur.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui supervisait le tournage.

"C'était pas assez profond ! Tu dois faire ressentir le bien-être..."

"Bien-être ?" répond Eyto. "Excuse-moi on me vole une bouteille de Bourbon, soit je pète un câble comme Shadow, soit je pleure comme ME..."

"... on reprends."

CLAK.

"Ohh non ! Ahlàlà, on m'a volé une bouteille de Bourbon, hihi."

"COUPÉ"

Eyto applaudit.

"On sent la joie dans ce vol tellement absurde !"

Le réalisateur se donna une baffe sur le visage avant de se rasseoir.

"On me vole une bouteille, je retrouve le mec je le donne en offrande à ME..." soupira Shadow.

"Ouais, je m'en serais pas douté."

.

"Ohlàlà ! Ça alors ! Une bouteille a disparu !"

"COUPÉ"

Ai-chan fronça les sourcils.

"Bon, j'ai l'air contente d'avoir perdu 30 balles, je vois pas le problème."

"Joue la tristesse bordel !"

"Soit elle est contente, soit elle est triste. Je vois pas vraiment comment tu peux faire les deux."

"On dit que Startold a réussi à être énervé, excité, content, triste et jaloux à la fois."

Eyto se tourna vers Shadow,

Il fit de même.

"Et ?"

"C'est cool."

.

"Popo-chan ! On m'a volé... une b-bouteille... de Bourbon."

"COUPÉ"

Eyto se retourna à nouveau vers Shadow,

"Tu parlais d'offrande, tout à l'heure ?"

"Je vois où tu veux en venir."

Le réalisateur tapota la tête d'Ai-chan avec son journal,

Soudain, Eyto, Shadow et Popo-chan sautèrent sur lui et le ligota avant de l'emporter sur une brochette géante.

"T'inquiète, au début on a peur, mais ME digère bien..." rassura Popo-chan.

"On peut lui mettre une pomme dans le cu- la bouche ?" demanda Shadow.

"BARBECUE GRATUIT POUR ME." cria Eyto.

La morale de cette histoire ?

Ne pas embêter les fans et membres du KP...


	12. L'histoire du projet X

**L'histoire du projet X  
**

"Ok serrez-vous vous êtes nombreux !" cria Akai.

Les invités se serrèrent donc tous dans cette unique pièce de 25m²...

Et pour cause, le mariage de Coline et Shadow devait être parfait !

"Je vais faire l'appel !" cria Akai en dévoilant une liste de...

DEUX MILLIARDS D'INVITES.

...

"PUTAIN !" gueula-t-il. "Il manque une personne, faut tout recommencer."

...

"Ok les gars, on augmente la pièce de 20 m², j'ai un milliard supplémentaire."

"Dire que pour un bisous tu payes 4 millions." souffla Eyto.

En se retournant, il remarqua Popo-chan et Ai-chan,

En robe,

Toutes belles,

Mais en train de se chamailler.

"Un mariage des fois j'invite genre, 8 milliards de personnes..." soupira Akai. "PUTAIN il manque Chen Yang..."

"Ce bouquet de fleurs est à moi..." dit Ai.

"Non, à moi..." répondit Popo-chan.

"BUFFET !" hurla Cécile.

...

"Ok serrez-vous plus à droite."

BOM.

"Non à gauche en fait !"

BOM.

"Va falloir virer deux ou trois personnes on est de trop..."

...

"Ok on va lancer le bouquet dans la foule." hurla Akai.

"Chose à savoir, n'applaudissez pas tous en même temps, on va faire par groupe de 60." déclara Eyto.

"Si vous voulez lancer des tomates sur Shadow, une seule par personne uniquement."

...

"Je vous déclare,"

"Solennellement,"

"En ce jour..."

"Shadow,"

"Coline,"

"A nouveau..."

"En ces lieux..."

"BON TU TE GROUILLES!"

"MARI ET FEMME !"

Et pour sceller leur amour, Shadow posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa nouvelle épouse.

"Ok, alors, Shadow tu te jettes dans la foule, tu devrais atteindre la porte d'ici 2016."

...

Dans le jardin de 95m²,

Les deux milliards et un invité se jetèrent dans la piscines sous la musique.

"Akai, la prochaine fois, invite moins de monde."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On a perdu Coline et Shadow."

"Shadow est avec Rasta Yeng. Et Coline est avec Mélissa Haruiba."

...

Un peu de sérieux...

Shadow, Coline,

Par la bonté de ce OS,

Je vous déclare,

Mari et femme.

A nouveau.

Et j'espère que votre amour durera,

BRAVO !

Signé : Eyto.

"DISTRIBUTION DES CADEAUX RASSEMBLEMENT !"

Akai sortit la liste de 4 kilomètres.

"Ok, invité 1 : Raphaël... une cartouche d'encre."

...

"Invité 245, un stylo."

...

"Invité 18956, une cuillère."

...

"Invité 4589324, un mouchoir."

...

"Invité 1254896547, un grain de riz"

...

"Ok. Maintenant, tout le monde applaudis."

...

**[Afin de garder vos oreilles en bon état, nous avons censuré ce passage. Excusez-nous pour le désagrément, bonne journée.]**


	13. L'histoire des tentacules

**L'histoire des tentacules**

"Tel un gentleman qui ouvre la portière de sa bien aimée..." déclara Startold.

Coline et Shadow écarquillèrent les yeux.

"Je vous apporte des McFlurry."

"Putain bravo l'ambiance."

"Pop-korn et Chiantilly au renday-vous..." reprit-il."Régalay vous"

Shadow commença son McFlurry sans attendre Coline.

"J'attends d'aller aux chiottes depuis 20 minutes. Purée, un mec a la diarrhée ou quoi ?"

"ENFIN !" cria-t-il en se rendant aux toilettes, tout en volant un nugget sur la table d'un mec.

Lorsque Coline se retrouva enfin seule avec Shadow, elle lui tourna le dos.

"DIVORCE." répéta Coline.

"Putain..."

"Comment as-tu osay- osé me tromper avec deux femmes et demie ?"

Shadow ria.

"Elles étaient en jupe, putain !"

Coline écrasa son dessert sur la tête de Shadow,

Soudain, un tentacule sortit du pot de Shadow et attrapa Coline par la jambe.

"Sauve-moi !"

"VAS-Y TENTACULE !" cria Popo-chan.

"À BOUUUUUFFFFEEEERRRRR !" hurla ME.

Shadow poussa Coline dans le gobelet, et sans le vouloir, il fut absorbé.

.

La panique prit le dessus, et tout le monde prit la fuite en voyant des tentacules de partout.

"C'est le paradissssss !" chanta ME en dansant avec les tentacules.

Les desserts volaient, sur le plafond, sur le sol, et du ketchup et de la mayo...

Pendant ce temps-là, Startold sifflota.

"Ayumi No Boukou Jiden... putain, c'est plus ce que c'était."

.

"Claude ! UN tentacule dévore ton pull !"

"MEEEERRRRRCIIIIIIIIIIIII !" hurla Claude qui se fit aspirer à son tour.

Une fois dans le tentacule, on était digéré pendant 150 ans.

Popo-chan dansa dans la salle au milieu de l'émeute.

"Excuse-moi tentacule, c'est MOOONNN DESSERT !" cria Cécile. "MON COOKIE !"

Fluuuuurp.

Elle fut aspirée.

Et lorsque enfin Startold sortit des toilettes en sifflotant, les tentacules "étaient toutes mortes ou trop épuisé, au milieu d'un champ de bataille indescriptible.

"Ouahou. Je m'absente 2 minutes, et... ouahou."

Popo-chan sautillait sur place en silence, de la mayonnaise dans les cheveux.

"ME ?" s'écria Startold.

...

"Bon appétit." souffla-t-il.

Il afficha un grand sourire innocent.


	14. L'histoire du bar

**L'histoire du bar  
**

"Les femmes toutes les mêmes !" lança Shadow.

Il alluma une pipe tel une vrai pipe.

"Ouep. Une bonne bière et des pétards, rien de mieux."

"Si, des femmes." répondit Claude.

"Je préfère les animaux ^^'" reprit Shadow.

.

"BIERRREEEEE" crièrent le trio.

.

"Franchement au plus je bois, au plus je me rends compte que les femmes sont chiantes !"

"J'arrive même pas à me rendre compte tout court bourré !" répondit Eyto.

Claude renversa sa bière sur le visage.

"BIERREEEEE"

.

"Ok. Je suis bourré." chanta Shadow.

"Coline va criser chérie..." répondit Eyto.

"CHÉRIE ?" hurla Claude.

.

"Bourré et shooté..." cracha Shadow en fumant.

Il regarda Claude tomber an arrière sur sa chaise.

"Je peux regarder la lune faire le tour du globe..."

Eyto tomba à son tour, la bière sur le visage.

"Je m'ennuierais pas."

Claude se releva et alluma un pétard.

"OUAAAA je vois un mec qui me tend la main."

"Oui c'est moi." répondit Shadow.

"T'es nu !" s'écria Claude.

.

"Je me sens bizarre." souffla Claude en buvant une bouteille cul sec.

"Perso je sens même plus." répondit Eyto.

.

"Shadow, t'es là ?"

...

"Shadow ?!" cria Claude.

...

"Ouais ?"

"Temps de réaction : 24 secondes" explosa Eyto.

Claude s'étala de rire sur la table.

"Où suis-je ?" demanda Shadow.

"Il est pété !" lança Claude en tombant à nouveau de sa chaise.

.

"Plus jamais on fait ça." déclara Claude en tombant tous les deux mètres.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez,

Tandis que Shadow tomba à son tour.

"Ouais..." rétorqua-t-il.

"Allez, à demain les mecs !" reprit Eyto.

...


	15. Les braquages d'Akai (2)

**Les braquages d'Akai (2)**

"Ok, voilà le plan. On rentre par le toit, on s'infiltre tranquilou, on pète le coffre et on se casse par les tunnels !"

Akai lève la main.

"Oui ?"

"On peut pas se présenter à l'accueil ?"

Une craie termina sa course sur son visage.

"BAKAAAAAAAA"

...

"Ok, on rentre par l'accueil, et on dévalise la banque !"

Ai-chan, Popo-chan, Akai et Eyto rentrèrent cagoulés dans la banque.

"BRAQUAGE !" cria Akai.

"Euh... oui. Que voulez-vous ?!"

"DU FRIC !"

La banquière nota,

"DE L'OR !"

Elle nota,

"Des magazines X"

Elle nota,

"Le stock de clopes !"

Elle nota,

"Et vous-même !"

Elle nota,

"BAKA. Popo-chan, place le Kappéboum sur la porte du coffre."

Elle plaça le kappéboum sur la porte du coffre, et l'explosion déclencha l'alarme.

"Ce bruit est atroce." cria Ai-chan.

"Ce bruit est atroce !" hurla Popo-chan en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent.

"S-S-S-S-SYNCHRO!"

Akai récupéra des billets das la mallette pendant qu'Ai-chan et Popo-chan dansaient la macarena.

"TOI !" cria Eyto.

"Oui ?"

"Filmes-les ! On veut des souvenirs !"

BOUM.

Le coffre explosa, puis Akai prit les bijoux.

...

"Tous en coeur : cheeeese !"

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE" !

TCHAK.

"Parfait !"

...

"MAINTENANT A TERRE !"

Eyto récupéra un sac de billet tout comme Akai, qui plaça des explosifs sur le sol de la réserve.

D'après ses calculs, il y avait une ligne de métro en-dessous.

BOUM.

"Mais comment on va prendre le métro... on a pas acheter les billets !" déclara Popo-chan.

"Oui ! C'est mal de pas payer !" ajouta Ai-chan.

Eyto explosa de rire, tandis qu'Akai leur fit signe.

"Le mal, c'est pas bien !" cria Popo-chan.

"Le mal, c'est pas bien !" cria aussi Ai-chan.

Elles se regardèrent.

"S-S-S-S-SYNCHRO!"

Et elles dansèrent la samba.

...

"Ok, les flics sont là !"

"SI VOUS AVEZ PAS LES MAGAZINES X ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !" hurla Akai.

Eyto retira une partie du mur au fond de la réserve et y jeta l'argent et de la nourriture.

"On se casse par les égouts !"

"Mais on va sentir la merde !" cria Akai. "Saleté de psychopathe."

"J'ai peur des rats." ajouta Popo-chan.

"J'ai peur des araignées." répondit Ai-chan.

Elles se regardèrent.

"Moi aussi." dirent-elles.

"POINT COMMUN !" crièrent les deux jeunes filles.

"Allez go ! Vite !"

...

_Deux jours plus tard._

La moitié du mur au fond de la réserve s'ouvrit, et les quatre braqueurs se présentèrent à l'accueil, faisant semblant de rien.

Ils venaient de passer deux jours à attendre dans une cachette de 20m².

Ainsi, ils prirent la route de leur QG... avec deux millions d'euros en poche.

Et un lingot, mais il était faux ^^'


	16. Les braquages d'Akai (3)

**Les braquages d'Akai (3)  
**

**La station-service**

"Tu peux m'expliquay pourquoi on s'attaque à une station-service ?" demanda Amuro.

Akai afficha un grand sourire.

"Je me rabaisse à ton niveau."

"Connard."

"C'est pas bien d'insulter !" cria Amira.

"OUAIS !" cria Marie.

...

Les deux filles se levèrent et dansèrent la chacha.

"Ok donc, on rentre et-"

"On a BESOIN d'une préparation pour une station-service, sérieusement ?" redemanda Amuro.

Akai prit place dans son siège et posa son menton sur son pouce.

Ou l'inverse peu importe.

"Bah imagine qu'un pigeon percute la pompe à essence..."

"Ouais et ?"

Akai leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bah..."

Il remarqua que les deux filles dansaient encore en riant.

"Boum quoi."

"Et pourquoi un pigeon percuterait la pompe à essence ?"

"Bah parce qu'un pigeon c'est stupide ^^"

Amuro se colla une magnifique baffe.

"Dooooonc. On rentre, on demande le fric, et on part."

"Et si une armée de pigeons nous attendent à la sortie ?!"

Amuro ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se redonner une baffe.

Tandis que les filles dansaient encore comme des folles.

Au passage, ils ont cassé un bureau d'une valeur de 18.000 euros. (et comme dit Eyto, on s'en fou, c'est que le seizième)

"Bah quoi ? c'est bien connu ils unissent leurs forces pour te chier dessus." !

Amuro explosa de rire.

"Et ils vont faire quoi sortir les flingues ?"

_-:-_

Akai, Amuro, Marie et Amira entrèrent dans la station-service.

"FILE NOUS-"

"Un paquet de bonbons s'il vous plait ^^" demanda Amira.

"Et moi des glaces au nutella ^^"

...

SHBAFF.

"Bonjour ! L'argent où on te braque."

Amuro poussa Akai et pointa son flingue sur le vendeur.

"FILE NOUS LE FRIC !"

"OH MON DIEU ! Ça vas pas Amuro, tu fais quoi ?!" cria Marie.

Amuro pointa son flingue sur Marie.

"J'ai fais ça toute ma vie, relaaaax ^^"

Akai arracha l'arme d'Amuro de force.

"Pointe ça sur lui connard."

"Bah vas-y qu'est-ce que TU ATTENDS ?!"

"QUOI TU VEUX TE BAWTTRE ?!"

"JE T'ATTENDS !"

Akai et Amuro se sautèrent dessus avant de commencer une magnifique baston.

Pendant ce temps, Amira et Marie prirent l'argent, le coca et les bonbons avant de repartir tranquillement.

Lorsque Akai se releva, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

"Euh... Amuro ?"

"QUOIIIIII !-"

Il fit un pas en arrière.

"DES PIGEONS !"

"ILS NOUS REGARDENT !"

"ON VA MOURIR !"

"JE T'AIME AMURO !"

SHPLAK.

_-:-_

"Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait se préparer à tous les cas de figures putain !" cria Akai recouvert de crottes.

"Ta gueule."

Marie et Amira rigolèrent en mangeant et en buvant,

Sur un tas de billets.

**Braquage de la station réussi : 15 000€ remporté.**

**Total restant : 98 500€.**

**Prochaine cible : Fourgon de banque. **


	17. L'histoire des pokemon

**L'histoire des pokemon  
**

Coline leva une pokeball vers le ciel, face à un Claude totalement immobile.

"Fais attention, statue of liberty. Les pigeons t'observent."

"Akai Shuichi... GO !"

La pokeball toucha le sol et sortit alors...

Akai. Le grand le magnifique, armé d'une pare de lunette de soleil.

Claude explosa de rire.

"Ton Akai ne peut rien face à... MA POKEBALL !"

SPLAK.

Ran apparut.

"Ah merde PAS ELLE !"

Viouuuuuuu

Claude jeta la pokeball dans une poubelle avant d'en sortir une nouvelle.

Il lança sa super ball sur le sol, Amuro Toru apparu alors.

"À l'ATTAQUE !"

**COMBAT !**

Akai lance lancer de lunettes.

Amuro perd 27 points de vie et est paralysé.

Amuro tente de lancer son verre.

Attaque réussie.

Akai perd 66 points de vie.

Akai contre-attaque avec jet de chapeau.

Attaque échouée.

Amuro est paralysé.

Amuro utilise grognement.

Akai lance balancer ses pompes.

Amuro perd 31 points de vie.

Amuro utilise ShihoMiyanoEnVue.

Akai utilise TirDeSniper

Akai et Amuro perdent 666 points de vie.

Akai et Amuro sont KO.

**Fin du combat**

Claude et Coline se regardent dans les yeux.

"Puisqu'il n'y a plus de pokemon..."

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

_-:-_

"Et comment POUVAIS-JE savoir que tu avais du C4 sur TOI ABRUTI ?!"

"Faut bien que je torture RAN QUAND MÊME !"

...


	18. Cambriolage chez Cécile

**Cambriolage chez Yami Cécile  
**

"Je fais l'appel, alors Coline arrête de sauter sur le dos de Claude, Ranshin évite d'étrangler Kazuha, et Katze arrête de miauler."

Coline et Claude se mirent au garde à vous, devant la grande maison de Yami Cécile.

Grande maison qui avait l'incroyable don de possédait une collection impressionnante du manga favoris des jeunes cambrioleurs...

"Claude, Katze, Kazuha, Ranshin... et Shadow, qu'est-ce que fou là !"

"J'ai entendu dire que Cécile avait un bouquin sur Eisu- euh j'veux dire je vais pas vous laisser seul, vous êtes en danger."

"Pokoiiiiiii ?" demanda Kazte.

"Cécile a le Bazoocookys ! Une arme redoutable."

...

Eyto soupira, puis Claude passa à l'action.

Après toutes ses fictions d'espionnage, il devait au moins être capable d'ouvrir la fenêtre...

"Je n'écris que du M ou du Ai/Shiho."

"Tu as confondu avec Kessy, Eyto..." soupira Kazuha.

...

Coline explosa la fenêtre puis entra dans le salon de Cécile. Grand salon, cheminée, siège, si ce n'est qu'une odeur de cookies parcourait la pièce comme le ferait un élan.

"Ça sent le cookies." précisa Ranshin.

"Regardez, il y a une couette sur le canapé ^^'"

Coline regarda Claude.

"Ça te rappelle pas Touch ? ^^'"

Coline leva un sourcil.

"Vous êtes chiants..."

...

"Cécile aime bien Ran n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Eyto.

"Oui." répondit Shadow.

"Tu disais quoi au sujet du Bazoocookys ?"

...

"Un frigo !" hurla Ranshin.

Katze s'élança dessus tel un faucon pour attraper une souris (stuart little...) posant ainsi sa main sur le frigo, prêt à l'ouvrir, ce qu'il aurait fait si Coline n'avait pas lancé un rouleau de PQ (Claude était sûr que Touch s'était déroulé ici) sur lui.

"Ne l'ouvre pas ! Il doit y avoir une alarme et une bombe." s'écria Coline.

"Ou ME ! Tu sais comment il est, il te dévore et tout quoi..." ajouta Ranshin.

"Je dévore beaucoup de choses aussi..." susurra Claude. "Oubliez ce que je viens de dire."

Claude remarqua l'escalier, ainsi qu'une étrange télévision. On pouvait y voir un dessin animé avec un fond vert mal placé, et Postine accompagné d'Ai-chan en train de danser la chacha sur un tapis volant.

"Mon dieu, ils savent plus quoi inventer." soupira Ranshin.

"Comme la fois ou Mamz avait été embauché pour jouer le rôle d'un arbre. Dans un désert." reprit Coline.

"Vous plaignez pas ! J'ai du porter un pull "I love Ran :3" pendant toute une soirée..."

Comme si le dessin animé ne suffisait pas, il avait pu voir une magnifique photo, sur laquelle on pouvait y voir une femme avec un chapeau danser le gangnam style.

"Quel violence..." souffla Kazuha, encore choquée.

Non parce qu'elle portait un chapeau, mais était en plus habillé dans un costume de zèbre et de marsupilami.

"Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer..." rajouta Ranshin.

...

Le groupe entrèrent dans la pièce interdite...

L'ultime salle...

Le trésor absolu...

La CHAMBRE de CÉCILE.

Et quelle réaction aurait du avoir les cambrioleurs en y découvrant une collection impressionnante de Conan ?

Eyto_ J'avais déjà vu ça.

Ranshin_ Pourquoi il n'y a que du Ran ?

Claude_ Bon Dieu, elle a un livre sur Masumi, cette traitresse :(

Coline_ Une peluche de Yukiko, kawaiiiiiiii !

Kazuha_ Mouais bof.

Katze_ Elle a une peluche de Goro, moi qui cherchais un arbre à griffe, parfait.

Shadow_ Où est ce bouquin avec Eisuke bordel de chiasse.

"Ok. Je prend Akai. Prenez chacun votre tour, dans le calme, ce que vous voulez ^^"

...

"IL EST À MOI CONASSE !"

"C'est pas gagné..." soupira Claude.

On dit que les filles sont plus intelligentes que les hommes...

...

"CE LIVRE RASSEMBLANT LES COUPLES EST A MOI PUSTULE GÉANTE!" hurla Ranshin.

"NON A MOI DÉGAGE TES SALES PATTES VERMINE !" cria Coline.

"EISUKE ! *se met à genoux* FAIS MOI un SIGNE !" implora Shadow en versant des larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Katze et Kazuha prirent des tomes en sifflotant.

"Cécile n'a aucun goût, où sont les magazines pornographiques version DC ?"

BOM.

La porte explosa, et le Bazoocookys de Cécile se fit voir.

"PLUS UN GESTE !" hurla Cécile.

"Vas-y explose les Cécile !" encouragea Loupine.

"Wesh Cécile, izi, on peut tout t'expliquer, sista !" rappa Coline.

**BOUUUUM!**

Une explosion cooki-esque avait fait trembler Paris.

_-:-_

"Cécile, ça fait deux jours que la maison entière est plongé sous un énorme cookie... j'en a marre..." soupira Ranshin.

"J'avoue..." répondit Loupine. "Je suis d'accord avec cette voleuse."

Claude pleura avec Shadow.

"Pas de X putain..."

"Tout ce qu'on a c'est ce dessin animé sur la musique de Nyan Cat avec Postine et Ai-chan, la collection, un énorme cookies et de l'eau..." reprit Eyto.

Il pleura à son tour avec Claude et Shadow.

"Pas de pizza italienne et de X... ahhhhh..."

Cécile ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse, de cette soirée qui avait si mal tourné.

Maintenant, elle avait droit à un cookie de la taille d'un quartier résidentielle...

Bon appétit.


	19. L'histoire des bombes

**L'histoire des bombes  
**

Coline entra dans la chambre de Shadow, qui était en compagnie de Claude et Cécile.

"Quel est l'intérêt de balancer des bombes à eau sur les gens déjà ?" demanda Cécile.

.

"Où est passé Cécile ?" demanda Eyto en entrant dans la chambre.

"Ligoté dans la cave."

.

"Regarde Claude, elle ressemble à Ran !" cria Coline.

"BANZAI!"

Claude prit le tuyau d'arrosage et fit feu, envoyant la pauvre femme contre le mur de brique plus loin.

"Dans ta face !"

...

"Où est CLAUDE ?" demanda Eyto en rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

"Ligoté dans la cave."

.

"Franchement libère Cécile... pour les cookies."

Coline balança une bombe à eau sur un homme en costard, tandis que Shadow prépara une nouvelle bombe.

"Allez, pour les cookies !"

...

"COOKIES !" cria Cécile en s'installant dans un siège devant la fenêtre.

"Ça c'est bien, des cookies, de la bière, des femmes, de l'argent, des capo-"

...

"Où est CÉCILE ?" cria Eyto en revenant à nouveau dans la chambre.

"Ligoté dans la cave."

"Elle a bouffé tous les cookies." gueula Coline.

"Et toutes les capo-"

.

"Ça pue le cadavre..." souffla Coline."

"J'ai tué un mec hier... dans la cave. Donc bon son cadavre doit encore y trainer..."

SHBAFF.

Nouvelle bombe à eau dans la tête de ME.

"Cadavre ?" déclara-t-il.

"Oh oh."

"CADAVRE ? CHAIR ? SANG ?" cria-t-il.

"FERMEZ LES PORTES !"

"CAAAAAADAAAAAVREEEEEEEEEEE!" hurla ME.

...

"La maison tremble !" s'écria Eyto.

"Ouiiii meerrciiiii deeee leee préciser sale couilllooonnnn." répliqua Shadow.

_"Caaadaaaavreee!" cria ME au loin._

BOM.

"Il va réussir !" ajouta Coline.

__"Caaadaaaavreee!" cria ME au loin.__

_BOM._

_-:-_

"Sérieux ME t'es pas toi quand ta faim..." ria Eyto.

"Libère-nous !" gueula Coline.

"NAN !" cria-t-il.

Coline, Shadow et Eyto restèrent prisonniers du ME.

Tandis que Cécile et Claude aidaient ME à aiguiser ses couteaux.

"Au fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc..." ajouta Shadow.

"La... la... bombe à eau en préparation ?!" bégaya Cécile.

**BOUUUUUM.**


	20. L'anniversaire de Postine 2015

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POSTINE ! \O/**

Pour toi, en cette journée du 24... un dernier épisode de cette fiction qui m'a rappelé d'excellents moments de bonheur avec des personnes formidables (enfin, ça dépend lesquelles) :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Quelque part, dans l'univers des cacahuètes.**

Postine s'installa dans le siège de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Plusieurs milliers de boutons étaient affichés sur un immense compteur, avec des tas de lumières et de voyants. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et poussa un long soupir.

Vinrent ensuite Eyto, Didi, Orie, Tyna, Akai, SK, Marie et Ana. Tous ensemble, ils grimpèrent dans ce même engin aussi dangereux qu'une bombe atomique.

\- Dame nature, pas maintenant ! cria Orie.

Un bruit de criquet dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis sur l'écran, Popow ? demanda Eyto en souriant.

\- Insérer deux saucisses pour commencer votre voyage, répondit-elle.

Il s'explosa la tête contre le mur.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Veuillez valider votre choix ?

Eyto descendit de la machine, puis revint deux minutes après avec une béquille.

\- MAIS ENCORE ?

\- Les Chercheurs Chans, épisode final ?! EXCELLENT !

Popo tapa l'option 9D et lança le voyage.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PAS LA 9D ! hurla Eyto.

Trop tard.

Le vaisseau disparu dans un éclair blanc, et un tourbillon noir.

**Époque 1 : 0**

\- Putain, je n'y crois pas, j'assiste à la naissance d'Akai Shuichi ! cria Orie.

\- Formidable, râla Eyto en pleurant dans les bras de Marie. "On est dans la merde."

Postine s'inclina devant le bébé Akai.

\- Un conseil. S'il a besoin, dans trois ans, d'un flingue, donnez-lui.

\- Tu donnes des conseils vraiment formidables, Popo, brailla Ana.

\- Il s'en servira pas comme interrupteur ? Pour péter les ampoules ? demanda SK.

\- Comme pour Mr. Bean ? s'exclama Didi.

\- Il a plagié Gin, il faisait ça en l'an 2 ! hurla Tyna.

\- Ça y est, elle fait sa crise, soupira Didi.

Popo sourit à pleines dents, piqua le bébé Akai, et lança l'époque 2.

**Époque 2 : 600  
**

\- Popo, il ne c'est rien passé de particulier en 600, si ? s'interrogea Marie.

\- Non.

**Époque 3 : 1099  
**

\- C'est inévitable bande de pédales ! hurla Eyto. "Huizong devient empereur song de Chine en 1100. NORAJ."

\- On a paumé le bébé Akai, je crois, déclara Tyna.

Ils se tournèrent vers Didi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'Akai fiche au bout de ta canne à pêche ? demanda Eyto.

\- Il chope des poissons avec ses dents, et j'ai faim, alors il m'est utile.

\- D'ailleurs, Akai ne devrait pas avoir grandi ? demanda Tyna.

\- Si, mais il aura 7 ans en 1500. Ta le temps.

PADAPISH !

\- Outre ta blague aussi puante que la couche d'Akai, et que l'haleine de choucroute*, faudrait peut-être se barrer, répondit Marie en se prenant une pompe de 1056 dans la gueule.

\- Je crois que y'a des gens pas cool là-bas.

**Époque 4 : 1234**

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'imagination, Popo, s'exclama Orie.**  
**

\- J'ai 15 ans, je fais la délinquante, connasse.

\- C'est pas cette année que la célèbre citation : "Quand Akai passe, les méchants font pam boum patata banane" fut inventé ? s'interrogea Ana.

Postine leva les mains en l'air et dansa.

\- Elle essaye de draguer les méchants avec des épées qui approchent ? demanda SK, paniquée.

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que ça marche pas.

...

\- TAPEZ UN CHIFFRE AU PIF BORDEL DE MERDE ! cria Orie.

**Époque 5 : -9999999999999,5  
**

\- Quand je disais de taper un chiffre, je demandais quelque chose de SUBTIL ! hurla Orie.

\- Profites-en aussi, c'est pas tous les jours que tu peux gueuler dans le... noir... ou le blanc, au choix.

\- La couleur de Kaito KID ! \O/

Eyto regarda SK méchamment.

\- Oulà.

**Époque 6 : 1500  
**

\- JoYEux ZAAAAAA nIVERSsaire AKAIIIIIIII~ \O/

\- En cadeau, un fusil atomique.

...

BOM.

**Époque 7 : 666  
**

\- Pourquoi on a pris un chameau avec nous ? demanda Tyna.

\- Car c'est moins bruyant que SK, grogna Eyto.

\- Le pauvre, il doit bien se faire chier en ce moment.

Au même moment, en "** -9999999999999,5"  
**

\- Hey oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

**Époque 8 : 1635**

\- Le pèlerinage, c'est fantastique.

\- ALLEZ BANDE DE CONNARDS ! gueula Akai.

...

Une minute plus tard,

...

\- Au moins, SK aura de la compagnie.

\- T'étais pas mort dans un pèlerinage en 1635 Eyto, au fait ? s'inquiéta Ana.

\- Euh, si. Comme un con j'avais pas vu le ravi-

**Époque 9 : 1635, deux minutes plus tôt  
**

\- Tu feras gaffe, la fois prochaine, merci bien. J'ai le mal des voyages temporels moi ! râla Orie.

\- FTG.

Au même moment, en "** -9999999999999,5" **

\- Tu as des chips ? demanda Eyto.

\- Je crois, ouais, répondit SK.

\- ABOULE CONNARD ! menaça Akai, du haut de ses 8 ans et demi.

**Époque 10 : 1915  
**

\- ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! La paix dans le monde, les saucisses au pouvoir ! cria Popo, au milieu du champ de bataille.

...

\- Putain, comme ta pris cher ma gueule ! ria Didi.

**Époque 11 : 1911**

\- ON COUUUUULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! hurla Popo.

\- Elle a vraiment des délires chelous, cette fille, remarqua Ana.

**Époque 12 : 2015  
**

\- Pourquoi on est en janvier ?

\- Les chercheurs Chan ne sont pas loin. Il est temps pour moi de rire pour pouvoir les vaincre ! proclama Popo.

\- OH GODNESS NOOOO ! cria Ana.

Et Postine se mit à rire de toutes ses forces.

Les chercheurs chans, et les vans de l'armée de l'UDSG (union des saucisses gouvernementales) furent pris dans le courant d'une violente tornade venant d'un rire retentissant dans le monde entier.

Au même moment, en "** -9999999999999,5" **

**\- Tu pourrais t'excuser, pour ce pet silencieux foireux, rugit Eyto.**

**...**

**Époque 13 : 3424  
**

\- Putain, je rêve, ils nous avaient vraiment menti pour les voitures volantes en 2015 O_O

**Époque 14 : 435353239**

\- C'est censé être la terre ça ? s'interrogea Didi.

\- Ouep, répondit Tyna.

\- On dirait un mélange de... d'œuf, de... tomate, de caca venant du cul d'un putain de rhinocéros en surpoids et... euh... du rouge ou orange, je crois ? une sorte de boule toute gluante ?

\- Charmante description, merci.

**Époque 15 : 2015, retour à la normale **

Popo descendit de la machine.

\- Ça aurait été cool de remonter en 2012 pour empêcher un dictateur d'un régime totalitaire de fournir de la merde sur des plateaux, non ? s'interrogea Ana.

Postine coupa la machine, définitivement.

\- C'est marrant et unique, mais que sur le coup. ^^

Tout le monde ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Même si le premier ne me dérange pas, le second est quand même...

Postine leva un sourcil.

\- Oh merde.

Au même moment, en "** -9999999999999,5" **

\- Ça te dit un Mario kart ? proposa Eyto.

* * *

**Et voilàààà !**

**Ceci met un terme définitif à cette fiction, de base, proposant des personnages DC et réelle. Mais comme la plupart se sont révélé être de mauvaises personnes, bah... j'ai arrêté.**

**Pour l'anniversaire de Postine, j'ai décidé de poster ce petit chapitre. Pour les "chercheurs chan" on fait référence à notre convo de "famille" Skype, ou je publie des news de journal en rapport à la quête d'arrestation de Postine. Ce dernier épisode ne les fait pas apparaitre, mais il concerne les chans, donc bon... ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être. ;D**


	21. L'anniversaire de Postine 2016

**Joyeux anniversaire Postine \O/**

Et comme l'année dernière, c'est reparti pour un OS en ton nom !

* * *

Une fois encore, dans l'univers de l'eau de la pluie.

\- J'ai fini ! hurla Postine en tournant sur elle-même comme une toupie.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, râla Ana.

\- Non, glissa Orie discrètement.

Postine attrapa Orie par le col et l'envoya d'un geste majestueux à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

\- La machine à remonter le temps est opérationnelle !

\- C'était bien une mauvaise nouvelle, ajouta Sayu.

\- Nan t'inquiètes, répondit Postine. Ana, Mieko, Sayu, Axter, Didi, Lulu, on embarque.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de motivation.

\- Au fait, où sont Aixy et India ?

...

\- Fallait bien que je fasse des tests, se défendit Popo.

**Époque 1 : 2096**

\- OH MON DIEU IL Y A DES VOITURES VOLANTES, hurla Postine.

\- Quoi, des avions mobiles ? C'était ça leur invention révolutionnaire ? ria Ana.

\- Pourquoi il y a un cadavre ici ? demanda Lulu.

Sayu se pencha et examina le corps.

\- C'est Orie.

Postine explosa de rire. Ils étaient à 4000 kilomètres, et Orie avait eu le temps de décéder.

**Époque 2 : 1455555555555**

\- Elle est où la terre ? s'étonna Axter.

\- Je crois que la fin du monde est passée.

\- Mais c'est trop triste, ajouta Mieko.

Un squelette semblait être en apesanteur.

\- Yo, ça va Orie ? cria Didi.

\- Pauvre jeune fille, ironisa Axter.

**Époque 3 : 2015**

\- JOYEUX ANNIV-

BANG.

Eyto était désormais mort sur le sol.

\- AH MERDE ATTENDS !

...

**Époque 4 : 2015 -3 secondes  
**

\- JOYEUX ANNIV-

\- BOUH ! hurla Postine.

...

\- Putain je vois trois Postine ! hurla Ana.

\- Déjà qu'une c'est dangereux, alors trois, brailla Sayu.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Mieko.

**Époque 5 : -9999999999999,5**

\- Échec et mat, enculé, hurla SK.

\- Tricheur, répondit Eyto.

Postine apparut.

\- Yo, ça fait un an que tu nous as laissés ici, déclara SK.

\- On vous embarque.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de bateau-

**Époque 6 : 2099 5 secondes avant 2100  
**

\- 5

\- 4

\- 3

\- 2

\- 1

\- BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla et dansa Popo.

\- Elle est vraiment cheloue cette nana, soupira Lulu.

Eyto tira son feu d'artifice au visage d'Akai.

\- HBD, grand maître. Prosternez-vous.

\- Hein ?

\- PROSTERNEZ-VOUS ! cria-t-il.

**En** **-9999999999999,5**

\- T'es vraiment trop con, dit froidement Akai.

\- Ferme là, répliqua Eyto.

**Époque 7 : -MA  
**

\- Ce sont des vrais dinosaures, pas comme dans la nuit au musée hein ? demanda Ana.

\- Oui, répondit Didi.

\- Donc ils peuvent nous manger ?

\- Oui, répondit Lulu.

\- Donc on est dans la merde ?

\- Oui répondit Mieko.

...

\- POSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! crièrent Sayu et Ana.

\- C'est fascinant de danser avec un tricératops, dit Postine en dansant avec le dinosaure en question.

\- POSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! crièrent Sayu et Ana..

Elle s'arrêta.

**En** **-9999999999999,5**

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop connes, dit froidement Akai.

\- La ferme, répondirent Sayu et Ana.

**Époque 8 : 3000  
**

\- On vient de passer au troisième millénaire, c'est tellement beau, s'exclama Postine.

\- On peut rentrer ? demanda SK.

\- Ah t'es là toi.

\- VOUS ! cria Orie en arrivant en tenue de sauvage des années 3000.

\- T'es pas morte toi ? s'étonna Postine.

Elle se figea.

\- Non en 3000 on peut ramener les morts à la vie, expliqua-t-elle.

Et derrière elle, le grand Napoléon Bonaparte se leva.

\- FEUUUUU ! ordonna-t-il.

**Époque 9 : 2000 **

**\- **Tu aurais dû prendre Orie non ? s'inquiéta Lulu.

\- Non. ON ASSISTE À MA NAISSANCE !

Le médecin criait pour demander l'aide de la sécurité.

\- C'est MOI LÀ !

\- C'est dégoûtant, avoua Mieko.

\- Au secours, ajouta Didi en se cachant les yeux.

\- C'EST MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Époque 10 : 2016  
**

Postine explosa la machine.

\- Bon cette fois-ci on arrête définitivement, dit Postine 1.

\- Ouep, ajouta Postine 2.

\- Par contre c'est gênant d'être trois, coupa Postine 3.

Les autres Ikeda pleuraient sur le sol en se demandant comment ils allaient supporter TROIS Postine.

**En** **-9999999999999,5**

Dans le blanc absolu :

\- On a un jeu de dames, d'échecs, ou un terrain de tennis à 50 mètres, expliqua Eyto.

\- Avouez z'êtes jalouse de notre époque, venta Akai.

\- Pitié Postine, revient nous chercher en 2017... souffla Sayu.

\- Mais non, tu vas t'y plaire, ajouta Aixy.

\- Kestufoulà toi ? s'étonna Ana.

\- Il faudrait un troisième OS pour vous le raconter... ironisa-t-il.

* * *

Voilà.

C'était moins drôle et épique que celui d'avant, mais on s'en fou complètement. Ouep. Et encore HBD à Postine, qui fête ses 16 ans. Mon Dieu, tu grandis trop vite, c'est pas possible.

J'vais faire cette machine. :)

À l'année prochaine ? ;D


End file.
